


Cronus Plays Guitar

by StillTicksAway



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTicksAway/pseuds/StillTicksAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And a very Merry Homestuck to all.</p></blockquote>





	Cronus Plays Guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurichan6780](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurichan6780/gifts).



He flexes his fingers a few times, before grabbing his guitar. It’s electric, has the kind of sound quality that only someone high on the spectrum can buy on a whim.

((You didn’t though. You practiced hard for perigees on a shitty guitar until you could do a good one justice. Your claws filed down, your fingertips sore as they grew rough. They felt bruised and burned and cut as you worked them, until you could keep playing chords for more than ten minutes without your fingers shaking. Then came the bar chords and the indents on your pinkie. Those were a bitch.))

He holds a cigarette between his teeth, the filter musty and wet. 

((The nicotine is sharp and earthy, even contained between his lips. What a waste it would be to smoke one.))

His eyes focus on the fingers of his left hand as he slides up and down the fret. He finds a sound that he likes. Repeats it, plays it again juxtaposition others until a string of sounds emerges. It plays it once, twice, three times over until it’s smoothed out. Then he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> And a very Merry Homestuck to all.


End file.
